


How Do I Science

by NeelyO



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Dan looked over at Noah’s laughing face again, surrounded by all the well-wishers, shook his head, and refocused on his notes.
Relationships: Clare Lydia Michelle/Noah Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	How Do I Science

Dan looked over at Noah’s laughing face again, surrounded by all the well-wishers, shook his head, and refocused on his notes.

Everyone was getting settled for the table read, but only Annie approached him. Since Dan was directing this episode they all knew he had a lot to focus on.

“Hey, Dan,” Annie said quietly.

“Hey there, Annie.” She could see there was still some residual pain in his eyes.

“I know you knew about the engagement, right?“

“Yeah, of course. I just hadn’t seen him since the announcement. It’s been a busy few months.“

“Well, I just wanted you to know I’m here if you need me.“

“Thanks friend,” he said, smiling ruefully. “He’s just so damn happy, how can I begrudge him that?“

Annie tilted her head. “You can feel both things at once you know.”

Dan looked up at her gratefully. “Let’s get this day underway, shall we?” And with that he cleared his throat and dove in.

_Two hours later_

Noah tapped Dan’s shoulder as everyone was packing up at the end of the read through. Everyone was excited to get back to filming tomorrow. “Hey there, Clare and I wanted to invite you to this big event at the hospital next month.”

“Um, ok?” Dan questioned.

Noah continued, “It’s a big science and health care fundraiser for education. The keynote speaker is Bobak Ferdowsi. We’ll get to be at his table since Clare is on the planning committee.”

“Sounds fun—I’m in,” Dan replied with a small smile.

_One month later_

Noah, Clare, Dan, and Bobak sat at table number one with the CEO of the hospital and the Director of the Science Education Foundation (along with their wives). It had been a night filled with laughter, great food, and plenty of wine. All the tables had sold out, the amount of money raised was over-goal, and Clare had gotten fantastic feedback on every aspect of the event. Dan and Bobak had hit it off immediately and spent the evening laughing at each other’s jokes and comparing notes about their love of Japan.

If Clare noticed Noah noticing how well they got along, she didn’t let on, just smiled quietly to herself. She had a feeling there would be some double-dates in the not-too-distant future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the quick once-over on a Saturday evening, thegrayness.


End file.
